Genug!
by Saraton
Summary: Irgendwann erreicht man seine Grenzen...so auch Ataru! Abgeschlossen!


Urusei Yatsura wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.  
  
Dies ist ein One-Shot, eine – in sich abgeschlossene – Geschichte. Ich habe sie geschrieben, als ich in einer sehr düsteren Stimmung war, der geneigte Leser wird dies wohl auch verstehen. Also dann...  
  
Genug!  
  
Ataru Moroboshi stand auf dem Felsen und blickte ins Tal hinunter. „Dieser dämliche Schulausflug. In die Berge – pah!" Er setzte sich hin und schloß die Augen. „...und was wird sein? Es wird irgend etwas Seltsames geschehen und ich werde an allem Schuld sein!" Er verkrampfte sich in Erinnerung an das, was sie ihm das letzte Mal angetan hatten. Lum, Shinobu und die anderen... Ataru erschauerte und er dachte an die Schläge, Tritte und Blitze, die er abbekommen hatte. Er wußte, daß er an vielen Dingen selber schuld war. Seine Mädchenjagd hatte ihm mehr als einmal Ärger eingebracht, doch mit der Zeit, waren sie dazu über gegangen, ihm für alles, was geschah, die Schuld zu geben. Kein Tag verging, an dem nicht etwas Schreckliches passierte. *Mein Körper hält mehr aus, als der von einem normalen Menschen*, dachte er sich stolz, *doch auf Dauer wird mich das zerstören. Warum können sie ... mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?* Eine Träne rann ihm die Wange hinunter. *Wenn mich jetzt die Leute sehen könnten, Moroboshi, der Weiberheld, der Lustmolch, der Perverse... Er weint!* Der junge Mann lachte bitter auf. *Ich will nicht mehr, ich habe genug!* Ataru schluchzte auf und rollte sich zu einer Kugel zusammen. *Einfach nur liegen bleiben. Nichts tun....*  
  
Lum war wütend. „Wo ist er jetzt schon wieder! Sicher ist er wieder hinter irgend einem Mädchen her. Warum kann er das nicht einfach lassen?" Sie flog in engen Suchschleifen und sah sich um. Da, das war er doch. „Was hat er?" Lum flog langsam näher und verharrte. Sie blickte auf das zusammengerollte Stück Elend. „Darling, was hast du?" Er schluchzte auf und aus tränenverschleierten Augen sah Ataru sie an. „Lum, was tust du hier?" Er wandte sich ab. „Bitte... Laß mich alleine! Geh!" Das Oni-Mädchen erstarrte. „Darling?" Atarus Körper verkrampfte sich. „Geh weg! Bitte!"flehte er. Lum landete am Boden. „Was hast du? Fehlt dir etwas?" Ataru gab ihr keine Antwort. Ernst blickte sie ihn an. „Ich werde hier bleiben, bis du mir sagst, was du hast. Egal, wie lange es dauert!" Sanfter fuhr sie fort: „Wenn du mit mir sprechen willst..." Lum brach ab und wartete. Sie spürte, wie ihr selber eine Träne die Wange hinunter lief. *Ich werde warten...*, dachte sie traurig.  
  
Einige Zeit später blickte Ataru auf und sah, daß Lum tatsächlich noch immer in seiner Nähe saß. Sie hielt die Augen geschlossen, ihr Gesichtsausdruck lag irgendwo zwischen besorgt und kummervoll. *Sie ist schön... Wie kann man gleichzeitig so sein und doch ....* Ihm fehlten die Worte, doch er erinnerte sich daran, wie oft sie, einer Furie gleich, sich über ihn gestürzt und ihn verletzt hatte. Der junge Mann wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Lum." Diese öffnete die Augen und blickte ihn an. „Lum, ich....", er brach ab. „Sch... Sag nichts! Du mußt mir nichts erzählen, wenn du nicht willst. Es war nicht fair, dich dazu bringen zu wollen." Das Oni-Mädchen senkte den Blick. „Es tut mir leid!" Ataru schluckte. „Nicht, es ist in Ordnung, hör auf dich zu quälen!" Ernst sah er sie an. „Willst du... Willst du noch immer wissen, was mit mir ist?" Sie erwiderte seinen Blick. „Ja - ja, du bist mir wichtig. Sag mir was los ist." Er nickte, dann stand er auf und begann seinen Oberkörper frei zu machen. Achtlos ließ Ataru seine Jacke und das Hemd fallen. Lum schnappte nach Luft und wich zurück, als sie mit Entsetzen auf den mißhandelten Körper des jungen Mannes blickte. Sein ganzer Oberkörper schien eine einzige Wunde zu sein. Narben, Schrammen und blaue Flecken bedeckten ihn beinahe ganz. „Was ist... mit dir passiert? Ataru .... ?" Das Oni-Mädchen zitterte am ganzen Leib.  
  
"Ihr seid passiert", entgegnete er schlicht, „Du, Shinobu, Mendou und all die anderen. Glaubst du, die ... Bestrafungen und Schläge hätten keine Spuren hinterlassen? Am Anfang konnte ich das noch leichter verkraften....", Ataru schloß kurz die Augen und sprach dann weiter: „... doch irgend wann nahm die ganze Sache überhand. Die Schläge und andere Dinge geschahen zu oft, als daß ich sie noch verarbeiten konnte. Es gab Tage, da schaffte ich es kaum aufzustehen. Die Schmerzen, ich kann sie meistens verdrängen, doch nicht immer..." Lum war schockiert. „Das... kann doch nicht..." Sie stand auf und ging langsam auf Ataru zu. Dieser machte die Augen auf und wich zurück. Das Oni-Mädchen sah die Angst in seinen Augen. „Liebling, ... Ataru... ich tue dir nicht weh. Glaub mir." Er begann zu zittern, als sie näher trat und ihn umarmte. Sein Körper erschlaffte und er gab sich ganz dieser Umarmung hin. Sie spürte, wie ein Schauer durch seinen Körper ging und er begann sie fester an sich zu drücken. „Ich werde dir nichts tun.... Nie wieder." Lum sprach weiter auf ihn ein. „Ich liebe dich. Ich wollte nie...." Ataru seufzte auf. „Ich weiß. Aber es ist geschehen. Lum, ich liebe dich ebenfalls.... und darum kann ich dir verzeihen, aber den anderen....?" Diese riß die Augen auf und begann zu weinen. *All die Zeit hatte er es nie gesagt*, schoß es ihr durch den Kopf. Beide sahen sich an, ohne sich bewegt zu haben. Bevor einer von ihnen etwas sagen konnte, hörten sie ein aus der Ferne nahendes Stimmgewirr: „Wo sind sie?"„Dieser Mistkerl!"„Was hat er mit Lum getan?"„Moroboshi!"„Findet sie...!" Ataru erstarrte und Lum sah das Entsetzen und die Angst in seinem Blick. Sanft sprach sie zu ihm. „Liebling, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, es wird dir nichts geschehen, das lasse ich nicht zu." Ataru flüsterte mit leiser, kaum hörbarer Stimme: „Lum, sie werden uns finden. Das tun sie immer. Und dann werden sie mir wieder weh tun. Ich kann nicht mehr..." Das Oni-Mädchen ließ Ataru los und griff in die Tasche ihrer Schulkleidung.  
  
Als sie ihre Hand wieder heraus zog, hielt sie die Fernsteuerung ihres UFOs fest. „Liebling, vertraust du mir?" Zuerst sah er auf die Fernsteuerung und dann in ihre Augen. „Ja", entgegnete er schlicht. Sie schickte das Rufsignal und steckte die Fernbedienung weg. Lum begann zu lächeln und Ataru erwiderte es schüchtern. Dann nahm sie ihn wieder in ihre Arme und preßte sich an ihn. Dieser konnte nur heiser „danke"flüstern. Lum spürte, wie er ebenfalls seine Arme um sie legte. „Laß uns gehen, dorthin, wo dir niemand mehr etwas tun kann." Mit diesen Worten hoben sie langsam vom Boden ab, fest umschlungen in einer liebevollen Umarmung, weg von den Stimmen und der nahenden Menge. Als Shinobu, Megane und die anderen bei der Lichtung ankamen, war von den beiden nichts mehr zu sehen.  
  
Ende?  
  
Dies ist meine erste Urusei Yatsura Geschichte, wahrscheinlich werden noch einige folgen. Aber das wird die Zukunft weisen. Ich hoffe trotzdem, daß sie gefallen hat. Saraton aka Wolfgang aka .... 


End file.
